Because of the environmental conditions on board an aircraft, and also because of the safety regulations that apply in aircraft manufacture, particular requirements are imposed upon the way in which a door between two separated-off areas of an aircraft cabin functions. For example, it must be possible, for safety reasons, to open a door of this kind completely, i.e. with an angle of opening of about 180°. In addition to this, it is necessary to ensure that the door can be opened, even in the event of a decompression, which leads to the building-up of a differential pressure that acts on the leaf of the door, within the aircraft cabin which is maintained at elevated pressure during flight.